


路罗 | 因为、因为这一切的一切

by Gomugomua



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 路罗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomugomua/pseuds/Gomugomua
Summary: * 双生贺！！祝路飞和罗生日快乐！！！！！永远自由永远快乐！！！！！* 原作向，有黄色情节
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 8





	路罗 | 因为、因为这一切的一切

连值班室也空无一人——罗默许他们在离岛前一晚自由活动。船上或许只有他与火山口的生还者。  
绷带拆到小腹，罗稳当的手也难免顿了一下。倒不是因为伤处有多可怖，在海上行医数年，什么伤他都见过，只是……这位有个本不该抬头的地方抬了头。  
罗朝床头望去，和清醒时相比对方的脸现在显得过于恬静。呼吸平稳，还睡着。是药物的问题？还是不寻常的术后反应。他熟练地换上新药，缠上新的干净纱布，望一眼，还杵在那。  
看着真难受。罗不太舒服地想。床轻微地晃动起来，发出细小的“嘎吱”声，吊灯刺眼的白光边缘一荡一荡宛如波浪。他调查过路飞，17岁，这个年纪的男孩应该早已学会给自己干这些。不过，橡胶人？罗无声地笑了笑，一转眼对上路飞明亮而困惑的目光。  
罗的动作凝滞一瞬。  
“换药。”他打了个自己都不明白的手势，言简意赅地说。  
路飞喉咙里漏出一声低吟，他不可思议地慢慢睁大眼睛，脸上浮现出除了困惑以外的第二种表情：惊奇。  
路飞很快就射了，精液弄了罗一手，还有几滴溅到他仍然略显懵懂的脸上，他用拇指刮下，像舔食刀叉上的果酱那样缓缓舔过指尖。  
“不好吃。”他咧嘴。  
他突然把罗拉倒，再一个翻身骑到罗身上。仪器乒呤乓啷亮起一排嘀嘀嘟嘟的红灯，几根输液管啪啪断开。灯光如水从他身侧倾泻而下，幽蓝的夜色映进他瞳孔，眼白也仿佛闪着一圈荧荧的光。被他盯住的那一霎那罗后脖颈汗毛直竖——这是捕食者的姿势。  
罗小幅度地一挑食指，路飞屁股往下一落，砸到硬板床上。野太刀代替它主人的位置。  
“不要乱动。”罗警告，“伤口再崩开你就真的死了。”  
路飞心不甘情不愿，嘴里念念有词，隐约有几句“明明是你先乱动”之类的话。罗当没听到，重新将针管扎进静脉。路飞手背上散落着青青紫紫的针眼，像嘴角漏下的几粒苦涩糖屑。  
“你要走吗？”他从一堆大大小小的仪器中探出脸来，额头上还残留着白天发疯时闹出来的血痕，“我不想一个人睡！”  
他倏地伸长手臂把罗拦腰捆住，两人像碰碰车一样撞到一起，罗暗骂一声，正欲故技重施，却摸到他过分剧烈的脉搏。  
罗面色一变。“草帽当家的，你冷吗？”  
“冷？”路飞努力感受，“还好嘛！”  
“有没有哪里不舒服？”  
“没有啊！”路飞好奇地看着罗给他做检查，“不过我心跳好快，玛琪诺说喜欢一个人就会这样，我是不是喜欢你呀？”  
“不，”罗面无表情，“你只是感染了。”  
他把路飞切成生鱼片。

路飞跟搭积木似的乱叠橡胶身体，乐趣无穷，创造力无极限。罗欣赏了一番，撑起手肘打算起身，又被他压制住。  
“真好玩！可以给我装个脚麻吕吗？”  
“不可以。”  
“脚麻吕！”  
“没有那种东西。”  
“我们一起睡觉吧！我和同伴们一直一起睡的。”  
“我不是你同伴。”叫鱼人当家的来陪他好了。  
“一起睡吧！”他扯住罗的领口。  
“一起睡嘛……”他的头低下来。  
“别走啦！……别走啦。”  
冰凉的液体啪嗒滴落在罗脸上，像雪花融化在因发烧而滚烫的脸颊。感染者终于出现幻觉了。梦境的蛋壳被敲碎，流出透明的、浓稠的、松脂般的眼泪，落入罗眼中，像一把把尖刀落进他瞳孔。他仰面躺在河床上，河面漂浮着一张小小的单薄的男孩躯体，荡漾的波光摇篮般将他们拥成两片花瓣、一扇门、一块彩画玻璃与空空的易拉罐。  
路飞在他身上扑棱，像只浑身湿透的小鸟急急抖着沾水变沉的羽毛。很奇怪，他对人对事都有洁癖，但路飞的碰触却不令他讨厌，很洁净，几乎让他有了倒转的感情，连手也为此感到抱歉。  
他取来那顶草帽，轻轻盖在路飞头上。五指张开，粗粝的触感像握住一把荒蛮生长的野草。  
虫子鸣叫起来了，森林里鼓动着窸窸窣窣的声音，万籁渐渐回笼。路飞已经半昏迷式地入睡，大病初愈，精神总还是不济。罗早已习惯手术室里经年不散的消毒水味与浓重粗厚的铁锈味（或许还有那些腥膻气），但此时他却在层层叠叠的气味中闻到一丝不同，像一块柔软干燥、在通风处晾挂许久的动物皮毛。会睡得很好吧，在他身边。  
鲨鱼玩偶大张着嘴巴被塞进路飞怀中。罗打开卧室灯，把衣服投进水盆。

后来他们在佐乌做爱，罗将张开的五指一根一根并拢，以此丈量路飞胸前的瘢痕。  
佐乌有巨大的葡萄藤、菠萝房和会发光的果实，路飞相信吃下它就会变成萤火虫。罗抚上他细细的腕骨与突出的骨节，摸到光洁小臂处一个浅浅的凹坑。  
怎么弄的？罗问。  
被飞行战士袭击了！他们好厉害啊！  
空中飞行者？罗也逐渐摸透路飞的说话方式。  
对对！空中飞行者！  
路飞去啃罗的耳朵，像吃麦芽糖，牙齿一下一下磕着软骨，舌尖撩过两枚金色耳环，发出清脆的叮当声。罗打了一个寒战，麦色手指插进路飞发间。  
路飞湿热的舌头扫过罗的眼皮，像滚过一团火，闭着眼睛也能看到红光。扫过睫毛，像一柄重锤噼里啪啦抡过风琴键。扫过颈侧……  
路飞停下了。  
他薄薄的嘴唇贴着罗薄薄的颈部皮肤，血液汩汩流动，泵动声清晰可闻。  
特拉男，他问，你也感染了吗？  
罗一口咬上他肩膀。  
闭嘴！他恶狠狠地说。  
好痛！路飞大叫，和爷爷的拳头一样痛！  
爷爷的拳头？罗再次恶狠狠地咬上去，只不过这次叼住的是他的嘴唇。他们像两块糖一样黏在一起，甜蜜的浆水淋漓，指腹因为被欲望浸湿而皱缩，像一枚核桃。或许明早起身时他将睡在盐矿中央，身体覆满洁白盐粒，像一株植物，混迹在结霜的草叶中间。  
他抬手折下一枝花，递到路飞眼前，花蕊触到他挺翘的鼻尖。  
路飞响亮地打了一个喷嚏。  
能吃吗？他说。  
罗把花扔了。  
后来那朵花被碾碎成馥郁的花汁，浸入毛孔，留下一滩浅浅的粉色印记。

路飞做爱像战斗，他甚至在不知不觉中开了二档。蒸汽一股一股散开，罗抱住他像抱住一块半熔的红铜，云遮雾罩中有光在他体内流动。  
闪电般的冲击下，路飞去亲吻罗的手臂，此情此景此种行为无异于拔掉最后一个安全栓。他们一前一后到达顶点，九万个太阳齐齐活过来，连骨缝也迸出火光。  
路飞呆呆地看着罗。不久前还在桑尼号上的时候，路飞坐在船沿，也是这么回头看他。大大的盔帽，帽绳系在下巴上，衬得他脸更小，眼睛更大，像两汪水银脆生生地嵌在一只小鬼身上。那段时间路飞的视线总是粘在他的耳垂、眼窝与后背，毫不避讳，像朵不知疲倦的向日葵。  
罗遮住路飞的眼睛，路飞的睫毛在他手心飞快眨动，痒痒的。  
不许看。他紧绷地说。  
手被挪开了，雾气凝结在路飞眉稍，像个小仙人。他忽然露出一点罕见的闪躲神色，极其细微，且快得来不及捕捉，像天边一闪而逝的流星。  
特拉男很好看。他说。  
彻底不行了，罗再次被卷入浪潮。头顶绿叶簌簌抖落露水，像一粒粒玻璃弹珠滚动在路飞赤裸的脊背上，越滚越快，越滚越大，再跌落在地，越滚越慢，越滚越小，最后像一切露水那样消失了。  
他们也在这头巨象的梦里吗？  
巨象是否也感受到他的心情，因此这一小块地绵绵密密地发烫。  
天空混着软绵绵的云彩，像一碗融化的旋风冰淇淋倒扣下来。路飞抬起脸，冲他一笑。

去往和之国途中，极地潜水号为补充物资停靠了一座小岛。岛上信息滞后，交通闭塞，破败的墙上却贴着一张报纸，“蒙奇·D·路飞与特拉法尔加·罗结成海贼同盟！”两个价值连城的脑袋皱巴巴地贴在一起。几天前大概下过一场雨，路飞的脸模糊不清，只能看出一只弯弯的眼睛和半溜儿白牙。居然还有一角顽强地粘在墙上，像严冬枝头的最后一片叶子。罗轻而易举地将它撕下像抹去一幅画。他把报纸展平，夹进厚厚的书页。  
当天晚上罗就做了梦，梦里他被困在一座陌生的小岛，一座陌生的山。他自认方向感不错，对丛林也很熟悉，可却怎么也走不出去。手术果实的能力无法施展，他在一棵树旁停下，思索对策。  
头顶突地传来破空声，一道人影呼啸掠近，像只灵活的猿猴在树枝间腾转跳跃。他单手扣住草帽，如一贯的出场方式那样从天而降，脚掌轻盈地落在地上。  
“你是谁？”他问。  
罗嘴角挂上笑意，他一切都明白了，“特拉法尔加·D·瓦铁尔·罗。”  
“特……”路飞重复几遍，放弃了，“我是蒙奇·D·路飞，要成为海贼王的男人！”  
“久仰大名。”罗颔首。  
“你认识我？”路飞的瞳仁很黑，很深，很直接，仿佛能一眼从人的头顶看到脚心。  
“梦里见过。”  
“梦里见过？我梦里啥样？”  
罗弯腰采下一截花枝，茎上还坠着一串绛紫色的果实，“送你。”  
“不要！”路飞嫌弃地说，“这个果子好难吃。”  
罗终于忍不住大笑起来，一边笑一边去揉他脑袋。路飞远远跳开，瞪他，“你好奇怪啊！”他额前一缕碎发悠悠扬起，像猫的耳簇。  
没你奇怪吧。罗轻咳一声，“我想看看你。”他认真地说。  
路飞大步走近。他没有看路，却巧妙地避开了所有横生的枝蔓。偶有荆棘划过他的脸，被软软地弹开了，就像所有射向他的子弹都会被原原本本地打回来。他还是一团光滑的橡皮，还没有花盛开在他的胸口，他的眼瞳是一面完整的镜子，尽管深处闪过一丝碎片边缘的微光。  
“想知道吗？”  
“什么？”  
“一切。”  
“不！”  
罗低低笑起来。就知道是这个答案，为什么还要多嘴问一句。他摘下路飞的草帽，把自己的戴到他头上，“喂！不要碰我的……”路飞叫道。  
“嘘。”罗将食指竖起，“你见过魔术吗？”

落日沉沉一跳，最后一丝余晖收进地平线，茂密山林中只有路飞的鞋底牢牢踏在地面。  
好像忘记了什么东西。  
不管了！  
他拾起草帽，千百朵鲜花汇聚在他脸上。  
明天！  
他奔跑到海岸边。  
17岁！  
他挥舞双臂。  
喂——  
他大喊。  
起航啦——  
他朝大海大声呼喊。  
前方会有什么惊心动魄的冒险等着我呢——！  
他猛吸一口气，咻，咻咻咻，他成了一只巨大的、圆圆的气球，摇摇摆摆、颤颤巍巍、一点一点地升上半空。  
海风打着旋儿，轻柔地将他托举。他晃过绵绵的蔓草，荡过雀鸟的巢，被常青树的枝桠勾住衣角，他越升越高，一条小鱼钻出水面，惊讶地抬头望着他。  
路飞开心极了，如果不是不能开口那他一定会唱出歌来。他快活地舒展身体，闭上双眼。他要飞去他想去的地方了。他一点儿也不害怕掉到地上。因为他是橡胶。  
因为大海对他说只要吞入风你就能变成它。


End file.
